


LOST

by Cheong_JM



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Demons, Human, Hunters & Hunting, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortality, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Mortality, Multi, Seekers, Sirens, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheong_JM/pseuds/Cheong_JM
Summary: Rain is pouring heavily outside,the fire flames are everywhere trapping all of thing inside and outside. Screaming in agony of the slave voice,tears and bloods are mixing with the rains. Lightning are striking to the earth,mortal and immortal are fighting outside damaging the others innocent creature.





	LOST

Rain is pouring heavily outside,the fire flames are everywhere trapping all of thing inside and outside. Screaming in agony of the slave voice,tears and bloods are mixing with the rains. Lightning are striking to the earth,mortal and immortal are fighting outside damaging the others innocent creature.

A young little boy reaching out the windows,he sees the scene of werewolves,vampires and other immortal creature using their elements to kill mortal creatures. It dark and horrified,killing them without any care or guilt.

The sudden shattered sound cause the young boy to turn to the window at his back. His eyes caught a glimpse of a dark creature thrown inside his shelter. The little boy without any emotion slowly reaching to the creature with his little feet,it doesn’t stop him when he stepping onto the piece of glass that has been shattered.

He always thought the creature will be scary as his mother told,though it was wrong. He not meet with a creepy creature but indeed a magnificent one which is struggling in pains. The creature skin colour like a pale-white corpse and it glowing under the moonlight,the demonish-reddish blood colour of its eyes,there a blood smudged its black-cherry lips with dark reddish-brown smooth hair. Its’ suit are elegant black-silver with a dark-golden designs on it. The ripped and torn part of its’ outfit, showing it tattoo on it bare chest,consubstantial with ancient vampire tattoo,that been describing by his late grandfather. Unfortunately,the dark bloods covering almost half of its’ body make it unnerving and spine-chilling.

Not in a second,the creature notice the boy nearing him. Its’ swiftly get up and gripping the boy like a bat out of hell. Its’ was about to kill the mortal creature but it break off when its’ cognizance of the boy  _glacial_ ,  _emotionless_ and  _stony-eye_. The boy’s eyes doesn’t seem to show any fear of it. The boy pull out his hands and touch the tattoo on the creature’s chest gently “it  _pretty”_. The creature let it touch it,the boy can feel how much cold of the creature skin as it was an ice.

A sudden barge in of a woman cause the creature shoved the boy aways and accidently hurting the boy temples with its’ long finger nail. The boy been thrown off to the corner of the room, “Yugyeom!” the woman yell, she see the creature vanish from their place and she quickly run toward the boy,kneeling. “Yugyeom, are you okay!?” The boy nodded slowly when the woman stopping the blood with a napkin.

The woman was about to turn her head after heard a footstep coming toward them and then the boy sees the most horrified scene he ever seen. A man with a handgun,his clothes is dirty with the dry blood, he point it towards her head before

 **BANG**!

shot through the woman head and she collapsed onto the cold floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic i write....so >< it maybe pretty bad  
> -CJM-


End file.
